Yandere Simulator The Musical
by Firelord67
Summary: She's a bloodthirsty, lovesick, super strong, teenage, anime girl, who's gonna take a stab at anyone who goes near her beloved Senpai. And worst of all, she SINGS! DISCONTINUED. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Opening

**Hi Everyone!**

**A Pokemon World is currently on hiatus, but I'll still be uploading other stories like this one!**

**This is my first musical Fanfic. Most of the songs will be original poems, please feel free to add whatever melody you think is best**

"This is someone speaking," said the Speaker.

_Singer: This is someone singing._

_This is Ayano thinking._

**…**

I can't feel anything.

For as long as I can remember, I've never been able to feel emotions.

I pretend to be normal when I'm around other people, but on the inside, I feel nothing.

My father always wanted me to be normal, but eventually, he gave up.

My mother was different, she told me that I would meet someone special. She told me I would find someone who would make me feel… complete.

That thought is the only thing that keeps me alive.

It's not as bad as it may sound. I know that I'm dead inside, but I don't care.

This is normal for me.

My name is Ayano Aishi. Tomorrow, I start my second year of high school. Last year, I hoped that someone would ask me out, surely it would allow to me feel something, right? But, no one did. Then again, I can't expect the love of my life to just fall into my lap. I need to be proactive.

BEEP! BEEP!

I yelped as I awoke from my slumber, pressed the "off" button on my alarm clock, and stretched my arms. Welp, new year at Akademi high, here I come!

"Good morning sweetie!" my mother said, as she handed me my backpack.

"Thanks!" I replied, putting on a decent smile. Frankly, she can always see through it.

"You know, you don't have to pretend around me, I'm not like your father."

"Just… getting in some practice." I admitted. Keeping up a facade like that is a full-time job.

"Maybe you'll meet someone today?" my mother winked.

"I doubt it."

I grabbed a piece of toast and started jogging to school.

On the way, I think about what mother told me. Meet my "senpai", as my mother calls it, on the first day? Yeah right. Or so I thought, because it seems that fate has a very ironic sense of-"

"WATCH OUT!" I heard a female voice shout. Before I knew what was happening, I rammed straight into someone.

"Ow…" I hear a different voice say. "I'm sorry, are you alright-here let me help you up!"

"Thanks…" I reply. Then I turned around to see who I bumped into.

Then, everything changed.

The person was a boy, around my age, black hair, green eyes and light skin. But I didn't notice. Because, the moment our eyes met, my heart started beating faster. Something welled up inside of me, I was lost in his eyes, nothing had ever made something like this happen before!

Is this… an emotion?

Not just any emotion, love.

Oh, my stars… mother was right!

I... probably jinxed this.

Mother was right!

"Uhh, are you okay? He said. It wasn't long before a different feeling came over me, embarrassment. I quickly accepted his outstretched hand. I tried to say something, but all that came out was

"Th-thank you!"

"Oh, you're welcome! Hey, you're going to the same school as me!" he pointed to the symbol on my bag. "Nice. I'm Taro Yamada."

"I'm… Ayano Aishi." I have trouble speaking. All the adrenaline in the world couldn't compare to what I feel right now!

"Big brother!" called the same female voice from before. I look to see a little girl standing outside of a house, calling to the two of us. "You really need to stop running into girls or Osana will be mad!"

"That's my little sister," he says. Then he looks at his watch. "Oh! I need to get to school!"

This snaps me back to reality. "Oh! Of course! School!" I smile and chuckle to myself. So this is what a real smile and laugh feel like. Definitely worth it.

"Well… see ya!" he says as he starts jogging. I wave goodbye, unable to contain the blush on my face.

This is destiny.

He's… My Senpai.

For the first time, I felt something. A strong desire. A longing. A yearning. A craving.

Now I finally understand what it means to be human. To be alive.

I'm addicted to the way he makes me feel. I don't care about anything else. He is everything to me.

**Alright, here's the first song. Please feel free to skip it, as doesn't really serve any purpose, more or less, it's really just here to open the plot.**

_Ayano: Before just now, I couldn't hear the music._

_A soft melody, it moves me through the air._

_Why can I suddenly sing?_

_Why can _I_ suddenly feel?_

_This feeling, it's too good to be real!_

_It all looks so clear, destiny has brought me to him._

_Now I can see, the reason I live is for him!_

_Goodbye life of dull_

_Hello, beautiful world._

_And senpai… his _heart_ will be mine!_

_All mine._

"You're late again!" exclaimed an orange haired girl named Osana.

"What are you talking about?" asked Senpai. "I made it here before the bell rang."

"I wanted to walk to school with you!"

"Oh, sorry. Maybe on the way home?"

"Right. And you HAVE to meet me on the school rooftop at lunch."

"So no one can hear me scream?"

"Very funny. Just be there. And DON'T, be late"

"Okay, jeez."

Who the heck was she? And what does she want with-

My phone vibrated. I found a text message from an unknown number.

**?: So, i'm not the only one who hates her.**

**Ayano: Huh? Who are you?**

**?: You can call me Info-chan.**

**Ayano: wait, are you that weird girl who sells panty-shots on the internet?**

**Info chan: That would be me. And I have some information about your sweetheart.**

**Ayano: Do you mean… Senpai?**

**Info Chan: who else? And I think we can work with each other.**

**Info Chan: That girl he was with? Her name is Osana Najimi.**

**Info Chan: As you have already figured out, she has a crush on him. AND she believes in the myth about the cherry tree behind the school. And, according to my many years at this school, I think it's safe to believe that the legend is true.**

**Info-Chan: Actually, just go classroom 3:3. It'll be easier to talk in person.**

Huh? What could that possibly mean? Then again, if Senpai's concerned, then I'm concerned as well. I still had a couple of minutes before class, so I made my way to the room where Info-chan had told to me go.

**Please Review!**


	2. Info-chan

At 7:30, I walk into classroom 3:3. A girl with red hair is standing in the middle.

"So, you're Info-chan?" I ask her.

"That would be correct," she says.

"You ended our conversation quite abruptly."

"Sorry, but my time is very valuable."

_Seriously? I could be stalking Senpai right now. Wait, why do I want to do that?_

"Enough. What do you want from me?"

"So impatient… you see…"

_Info-Chan: You seem quite annoyed,_

_Well, that's a new emotion,_

_You better listen up,_

_So I can put a plan in motion_

_You may have heard the legend,_

_About the cherry tree,_

_Though it ain't really a myth_

_Cause it's true for I can see._

Ayano: You mean, the rumor that if you confess to a boy under that tree on a Friday, he's guaranteed to love you? Look, I want that from Senpai as much as the next girl, but it's only a folk tale. And is now really the time for rapping?

Info-Chan: Yes.

_Osana wants your senpai_

_You can see it bright as day_

_Known him since her childhood_

_And is a total tsundere!_

_And she believes the legend_

_So five days from now,_

_You'll lose the love of your life_

_Unless you get her out!_

Ayano: Out?

Info-chan: As in, out of his love life.

Ayano: Are you implying I should…

Info-chan: Kill her? Possibly. Or you could make Senpai hate her or something. Regardless…

_I can help you,_

_If you can help me,_

_So come on Ayano,_

_No strings attached, just see,_

_I got items,_

_And Information,_

_Just get me some pictures,_

_Of some girls underneaths!_

Ayano: What?

Info-chan: You see, my main source of revenue comes from selling blackmail, secrets, photos, and panty shots. If you can get me any of these things, I can get you almost anything you need or need to know.

Ayano: You want me to take pictures of other girls panties, send them to you, and then you'll send me things I could use to… to…

Info-chan: Eliminate?

Ayano: ...eliminate Osana?

Info-chan: Exactly. You'd do anything for those feeling that Senpai gives you, right?

Ayano: Well… yeah.

Info-chan: So do we have a deal?

_Ayano: Info-chan you're really creepy,_

_And you look against the law._

_I don't even wanna know,_

_What underwear you saw_

_But Senpai is the only thing_

_That can make me whole_

_To get Osana away from him,_

_I'd gladly sell my soul!_

_Both: I can help you (I can help you)_

_If you can help me (If you can help me)_

_Ayano: But really, what do you want?_

_Info-chan: Ayano, look and see._

_I need those pictures_

_Ayano: I'll get the pictures,_

_Both: and Senpai won't be lost…_

_Under that tree!_

Monday 11:30

Once classes end, I head straight for the roof. It was a good thing I heard Osana and Senpai talking to each other earlier, now I know that they will be here in roughly one and a half hours. And I have a plan. But first, it's time to call in Info-chan.

I pull out my phone and call her number.

"Aishi-chan, how can I help you?"

"Firstly, don't call me that. Secondly, I need to know if Osana or Senpai has a weak stomach."

"Okay… not sure why you need to know that. Let's see… A-hah! According to their medical history, Osana is extremely sensitive to laxatives. Senpai doesn't seem to throw up easily, although emetic poison will work on just about anyone."

"Hmmm, if that's the case, I'll need some emetic poison."

"Done, I'll consider this an initial bonus, but I won't give you anything else without a panty-shot."

"You're disgusting."

"Thank you. The poison is in your bag."

"Wait, why would…" I reached into my bag and found a small green bottle, labeled "emetic"

"How did this get here?"

"Don't ask stupid questions. So what are you gonna do? Stab Osana on the toilet? Push her off the roof while she's throwing up? Or are you using this to distract Senpai?"

"What? No!"

"Wait… are you going to poison her lethally?" Info-chan was really excited.

"...And force the love of my life to watch helplessly, as his childhood friend chokes to death? Definitely no."

"Didn't you meet the guy, like, seven hours ago?"

"Touche."

I went over to the bento boxes that Osana had left behind. Mother had always told me to carry laxatives, though I didn't think I would be using them like this. I drizzle the green liquid over the food in one box and put the laxatives in the other. Now all that's left to do, is wait for the fun to begin.

"H-here!" Osana stuttered, holding out the blue box.

Senpai looked at her with a puzzled expression

"What is it?"

"It's a bento stupid!"

"You made me lunch? Awesome!"

"I-it's not like I l-like you or anything! I j-just had a bunch of l-l-leftover food, so y-you get the extras!"

"Sweet! Thanks." Senpai took the lunch from her, while I watch from behind a conveniently placed potted plant. Drat, he got the one with the emetics. Then again, I've had those laxatives before, and they're not much better.

Senpai didn't notice, but Osana watched him eat.

"Wow, this is really good… oh… I don't feel great." he grasped his midsection.

"Hey! It's rude to insult a girl's cooking!" But Senpai didn't hear her, as he was running over to the side of the building to throw up. Both me and Osana both winced at the sound of his retching. Then again, it was pretty attractive…

After Senpai ran off to the nurse, me and Osana were pretty much alone. She sorrowfully ate her lunch, talking to herself.

"What did I do wrong? I spent all night trying to make it."

Okay… now I'm starting to regret putting those laxatives in her food. She didn't exactly do anything wrong. I should probably go apologize to her…

"Hey Osana!" exclaimed another voice. I jumped. I didn't know there was anyone else on the roof. A purple haired girl walked over to Osana and sat next to her.

"Oh… hey Midori."

"Is something wrong?"

"No…" she paused and reconsidered her choice of words"...yes. I tried to make lunch for Senpai, but he threw up right after eating it!"

"Oh my… what did you put in it?"

"Just normal food. I guess I must be really bad cook… oh… I don't feel great." she grasped her midsection.

"Yikes! Do you need to throw up?" But Osana was already running to the restroom. Needless to say, there was probably a really nasty scene on the other end.

Just then, Midori walked over to the plant I was hiding behind.

"Oh? What are you doing here?"

I jumped, not expecting anyone to find me here.

"Oh! I was just… uh… admiring this plant!" I said quickly. She didn't seem convinced.

"You were totally watching Osana and Senpai."

"Okay, fine I was. Can you leave now?" I'm losing valuable stalking time.

"Poor Osana…" she continued. "Who knew she was such a bad cook?" she paused. "Don't tell anyone I said that!"

"Your secret's safe with me," I say. I could probably use this as blackmail, should the need arise.

"Naturally, I can't let anyone hear me badmouthing Senpai's best friend!"

Wait, Senpai?

"Cause, don't tell anyone, he would never date me if _that _were the case!"

_Date _him?

"Although to be honest, he's such a vegetable."

A _vegetable!?_

"Don't get the wrong idea, i don't _like _like him. But he's so gullible, I could probably manipulate him into being the most popular kid in school!"

_Manipulate?!_

"And then, he won't be able to notice anyone else!"

Won't be able to notice!?

Okay, she's my new rival. Osana may be getting in the way of Senpai and I, but this girl? I should probably eliminate her first, cause honestly? It's a favor for anyone remotely connected to Senpai. I notice that she had taken her shoes off for some reason, _and _the plant I was close to, was right next to the roof's edge. And Midori was right next to the plant _and _in my reach.

No, that's crazy. I'm a schoolgirl, not a murderer. And she may be annoying, but I will not build a…

"Oh! Hang on!" Midori dashed off for a moment.

**YandereDev! YandereDev!**

**Midori, he's not here. I'm not a game developer, I'm just a anthropomorphic insect with interdimensional powers on .**

**Oh! Well, do I become a rival now?**

**Well, technically. Ayano is on the brink of losing sanity, and she's about to push you off the school roof, making it look like a suicide. After that, I'll finish Osana, write the arcs of rivals 3-11, and then you can...**

**Sorry! Ayano is thinking about leaving, better go drive her crazy!**

Wow. She's not just a scheming manipulative jerk, she's also crazy, talking to some guy called YanderDev. And to top it all off, she's literally the most annoying person I have ever met.

Still, I don't want any blood on my-

"Hey, I think I met your dad once!" she said.

"What?"

"Oh yeah, he's _just _as stupid as Senpai is. I'm surprised your mother actu-AAAHHH!"

NO ONE INSULTS MY DAD AND GETS AWAY WITH IT. I mean, I can't actually love him, or maybe I can now. New emotions seemed to be popping up all the time. I mean, I just learned anger, annoyance, guilt, that feeling you get when an evil scheme works, among others.

Where was I?

Oh yeah, Midori.

I watched as she plummeted down the school, before hitting the ground with a loud THUNK! CRACK! SPLAT!

Except it wasn't in that order, it was more of all three of those sounds at the same time. So that's what it sounds like when you kill someone.

Huh.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Good thing I don't have any evidence that can connect me to this.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

It helps since this town is _super _against bum raps, ever since that incident in 1989. Kinda weird, since it was also the same date that my parents hooked up.

…

I get the weird feeling that I'm forgetting something.

Something important.

Hmmm.

I guess I figure it out when the police show up.


	3. A Yandere like me

**Here's the chapter. Read it.**

**GipsyPipsy: Thanks! (:**

OH MY GOSH, I JUST KILLED SOMEONE!

Although she was pretty annoying…

I JUST KILLED SOMEONE!

I felt weak in my legs, I bent down and started shaking uncontrollably, unable to process what I had just done.

I… killed her. I actually killed her. What's wrong with me? I-I-I don't know what to do!

I'm a murderer. I'm insane. I'm crazy. I'm… I'm

"Hello?"

I turn around. Osana is standing right behind me.

"Are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost!"

Quickly, I thought of an excuse to justify the situation. I'm standing on the roof, looking really traumatized, and a dead body is on the school grounds. My excuse?

"A girl just jumped off the building!"

"What?"

"Look." I pointed to Midori's corpse.

"Oh my gosh! Midori!" Osana ran down the stair, her long orange hair trailing behind her.

I'm still shaking.

The Police arrived at school and found the dead body. Since Midori had taken her shoes off, it was ruled a suicide. I stalked Senpai on the way home.

When I got home, my mother was nowhere to be seen. It made sense, I know she works multiple jobs.

I walked up to my room and flopped onto the bed.

…

OH MY GOSH, I KILLED SOMEONE!

Okay… calm down… what do I do?

I got away with it, that's good, and I don't think anyone's gonna finds out.

I guess the real question is… should I put this behind me? I should feel guilty… but I don't. She had it coming. I need to protect Senpai. I need to…

"Ayano?" I heard my mother say.

Oh great. I just figured out what motherly love feels like. And… now I really don't wanna lie to her. Drat.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"I pushed another student off the roof so they had to close the school," I said before I got a chance to stop myself. Double drat.

"Oh. Say, is there a boy involved?"

My cheeks started blushing. "Was it so obvious?"

"You're not pretending to care."

Is she a poker champion or something?

"Okay… yes." Quite surprisingly, my mother let out a squee.

"Let me guess. You pushed her off the roof said she was in love with him, right?"

"Senpai doesn't deserve her…"

"Calling him Senpai already, you were always a quick one!"

"Wait. what do you mean "already"?"

"Let's just say… I think it's about time I told you something about me. "

I looked at my mother in confusion.

_Ayano: Mom…_

_Do you hear me, mother?_

_I just killed a high school girl._

_Ryoba: I heard you loud and clear,_

_Wait, were her shoes near?_

_Ayano: Uhh, yeah._

_Ryoba: Oh, good. It looked like a suicide._

_Ayano: Aren't you taking this a bit too well?_

_Ryoba: Surely, you didn't forget something._

_I was once like you my child_

_A dark and empty shell_

Ayano: Hey!

_No emotions, never_

_I was living in hell!_

_A_yano: Isn't that a bit dark?

_Ryoba: But then I met your father, dear_

_And I fell in love._

_Emotions filled me, made me whole_

_I could never get enough!_

_For you see, it's not a illness_

_It's in your family._

_Love is the cure for it._

_But you can kill for, mercilessly!_

Ayano: Wait, in order to win over dad, you…

Ryoba: Eliminated the competition? Yes, that's exactly what I did. I suggest you get started.

_Cause, don't wanna be a yandere, like me_

_Don'cha wanna be whole_

_Don't you wanna have Senpai, to complete_

_Your soul!_

_Well, once you lose him, then there's no reasons to live_

_So don't miss your chance, they'll just have to forgive_

_Don't you wanna be like grandma, and auntie, and me?_

_It's time to carry on the Aishi family crime._

_I kept on for many years_

_Took my rivals down_

_Know what happened to my Senpai?_

_He's my husband now._

Ayano: I'm not sure…

Ryoba: Don't worry, you have your family to guide you. Besides, do you _really _think that you can live without him?

_Ayano: Yeah I'm gonna be a Yandere, for life_

_Devoted to the end_

_Yeah I'm gonna get Senpai, to notice me_

_That's said._

_Both: In just a little while, like every other teen_

_We're gonna take Akademi and not be seen_

_Cause if you wanna be a Yandere, just see_

_You know I'll shake the world_

_Cause, the cycle will always turn_

_As far as I can see_

_Another step in the Yandere family gene_

_Like me!_

Senpai will be mine

He doesn't have a choice.

"Are you narrating sweetie? I sometimes do that too!"

It's so nice to see that my daughter will help keep this family tradition going, cause at some point, she'll sing this song again, only as me!


	4. I'm Yandere

**Tinyfox2, ****flamecom, and ****Myguy376: Thanks a lot! I never really thought of murder as beautiful.**

Well… It took all night, but it's finally done, my foolproof plan!

Thanks to my mother, I'm no longer unnerved at the fact that I pushed an innocent girl off the school rooftop! And I'm just two days away from winning over the love of my life! With a little help from Info-chan, of course! I pulled out my phone and called her number.

**Info-Chan: Yes?**

**Ayano: I need some information. The panty-shot I sent you yesterday should suffice.**

**Info-chan: From Musumune Ronshaku herself! this is definitely solid gold!**

**Ayano: Right… I need to know the love-lives of every student in the school.**

**Info-chan: That's all? Okay… anything specific?**

**Ayano: I need to know if anyone else has it for Osana.**

**Info-chan: Let's see… Ah! Osoro Shidesu.**

**Ayano: Wait… that's a girl! Not just any girl, one of the Delinquents! As in the most dangerous group in the entire school!**

**Info-Chan: Well, I suppose there's more to this girl than meets the eye. She also has a minor crush on Senpai, thought you should know since…**

**Ayano: This is perfect!**

**Info-chan: Huh?**

**Ayana: Is there anyone who has it for Osoro?**

**Info-chan: The president of the Martial Arts club, Budo Masuta, but what exactly are you…**

**Ayano: Gotta go! Bye!**

And with that, my plan just got ten times easier.

_Tuesday_.

When I got to school, I wasted no time in locating Osoro. She hung out by the incinerator with the other delinquents, and I get the feeling she was on to me. I waited for a while, till the person I was looking for showed up. Budo Masuta. He simply pretended to wander around the delinquents, occasionally stealing glances at Osoro. It was obvious that she wasn't falling for his tricks and simply wanted to get a kick out of his efforts. I mean, I even saw through his facade, and I'm wearing one 24/7. Though, not as much since yesterday…

Budo sneakily took out his phone and did something on it. Without stealing another glance, he galloped off. Guess that's my cue to follow.

I stalked Budo as he made his way to his club room. While he was changing into his uniform (How does he do that so fast?) I grabbed his phone. Should you ever decide to do something similar, you'll find that the passcode is usually their crush's name. I found the picture of Osoro and texted it to my phone, making sure to cover my tracks. I put the phone back where I found it, and quickly dashed to the art room.

At the art room, I printed out the picture using a film printer. I grabbed a roll of colorful tape and ran off to class.

Now, at this point, you may be wondering how I'm going to use this to get rid of Osana. Well, mother said that the worst thing you can find out about your crush is that they aren't even interested in your gender. I'll leave that up for interpretation. I also discovered that yesterday, Senpai loaned Osana his sister's favorite book. The obvious solution would be to damage the book so that Senpai would think less of Osana, right? Wrong. I would rather jump off a building than consider hurting Senpai, or his little sister. I mean, she's really cute, sweet, kind, and altogether nice to be around. But her book is still my key to success.

During class, I took a blank bookmark that I bought at a nearby ¥100 store and combined it with the other two items that I took today.

Next was the hard part. And by hard, I mean what was originally simple, but is now quite complicated due to an unseen factor. Budo.

At lunchtime, I was about to swap my new item with Osana's bookmark. But then, the president of the martial arts club ran right up to me as soon as I left class.

"Hey. Ayano was it?" he said. I frowned in disapproval, which I can apparently feel now.

"Aishi. You literally haven't interacted with me, until now."

"True. You know, if you wanted my number, you could have just asked."

"What?" Oh drat, I only deleted the message, not the contact.

"Oh! Right, I didn't want to attract attention…" I tried to stay as serious as possible, the last thing I wanted was for anyone to think I had any remote interest in Budo. "Anyway, I heard that… umm…" I thought back to a conversation I had overheard yesterday, between a purple-haired girl named Kokona and another one named Sachi (who I think is the NerveGear club). "Musmune Ronshaku's father is extorting people's debt and I think Kokona's father is one of his clients and she's going to insane lengths!" Yikes, I am not good at coming up with excuses on the fly. Great, now he's on to me since this has nothing to do with why I "took his number."

"Oh, that's unfortunate. And you want me to help her?" he said.

Oh, lucky break.

"Yes! I think she could use with a mood boost, and I have literally no experience with cheering people up!" Oh, darn it, I used the wrong persona. I'm supposed to be cold and hardy, not an obvious dere!

"Oh! I know just what do to." He started running off. "Thanks, Aishi-chan!"

Aishi-chan? Who the heck does he think he is? I should probably deal with him before something bad happens. In the meantime, I'll continue with my plan.

I went to the fountain where I knew Osana would be having lunch. After resisting the urge to push her face underneath, I hid behind a tree. Then, having a moment to myself, I giggled at the thought of how this will turn out, It'll be hilarious! Oh nice, I understand hilarity now.

Eventually, my chance came. Kokona ran straight up the Osana, with a huge smile.

"Hey! Osana!" she said.

"Well, someone looks happy."

"Check this out: Riku asked me out!"

"Who?"

"Riku-kun. Haven't I told you about him?"

"I don't think you have."

It's kinda weird how people walk away from whatever they're doing to have a conversation. But this is my chance. I ran to the book turned to the page where Osana's bookmark was, and replace it with my own.

Now you may be thinking "How did I know that Kokana would distract her?" that was also me. It turns out that Kokana is good friends with Osana, so her opinion would be valid to her. And Kokona has a small crush on senpai, but, more importantly, also a larger crush on a boy named Riku. And if you can correctly guess someone's crush, they'll easily accept your help to win them over. So in the end, everyone gets what they want. Well, except Osana of course. I quickly dashed away before anyone could see me.

Alright, my plan was working. Now all I had to do, was to deal with Budo. I can't let anyone know of the incident earlier today.I cornered him after school and talked with him.

"Oh! Ayano! Nice to see you again…"

"Aishi. I need to talk to you. In private." Good, I don't sound like a tsundere.

"Sure! Like that broom closet?" he pointed a conveniently placed broom closet. Wow. it's like this school is _designed_ for murder.

"That'll work." we both entered the small room. 8 by 7 feet, soundproofed. Perfect. I locked the door behind me

"So… what did you wanna talk about?"

"Well, why don't you go ahead and surrender."

"What?"

"So far, every girl in this school is some cliche anime stereotype. And I need _you _to admit that I'm the best of them all." Uh! How is he falling for this cover story?

"Oh! I wrote an entire song about that!" Budo took a deep breath, but I grabbed his neck and pulled him up to my eyes. Budo looked around in confusion.

"So you… don't want to date me?" he said. Is he serious?

"Wha… date you?" That's when I lost it. I burst out in laughter. I couldn't control my amusement at his stupid idea. Where the heck did he think of that? "Oh my gosh…" I said in between laughing fits. "You think... That I… oh that is too good! Well, it's sad for you but…" I burst out in laughter again. "NO!" I threw him to the ground. "Let me put this in a way, that an idiot like YOU can understand!"

_Ayano: I'm not a dandere, no sir_

_I'm not kuudere_

_Or the little sister_

_You might confuse me for_

_a type B tsundere_

_Nope. I'm yandere_

_All these teenage Waifus that you see_

_Each of them, with shaking knees_

_Will kneel before me_

_I'm not undere_

_Or Deredere_

_What am I, Info?_

_Info Chan: She's yandere_

_Ayano: Oh it's magic_

_For any tragic_

_Fate for my rival_

_Oh it's thrilling_

_To be killing_

_I'll torture your life_

_And then I'll watch you die_

_Cause I'm Yandere!_

_You see?_

_I'm not the bad guy_

_I'm a lovesick monster_

_It's worth the losing sleep_

_And the morals to ponder_

There was a time before

Not so long ago

I wished just like you

SENPAI WILL NOTICE ME!

_Oh ain't it a thriller_

_A Rival comes_

_I stab her_

_The Yandere arc cliche_

_I've always had a weakness_

_Of bareness and Bleakness_

_I'm not sadistic_

_And its the reason why..._

_It's cause I fell in love hard and fast._

_Senpai is the one for me_

_Or else I will not last_

_I'll Ruin your anatomy_

_And bid you good-bye_

_Hey?_

_WHO AM I BUDO?_

_Budo: YOU'RE YANDERE!_

"Good. It was a pleasure making your acquaintance, Budo." I grabbed my trusty knife and brought it straight to his chest. He screamed in pain.

Okay… blood's cleaned, my uniform's washed, the body's disposed, and my fingerprints have been removed. Who knew murder was so hard? After disposing of all the evidence, I quickly ran to the school gate, where I knew Osana was about to return the book.

"Hey Osana!" said Senpai. "What did you think of the book?"

"It was actually a lot better than I expected…" said Osana. "Thanks for letting me borrow it."

"No problem!"

"Although you should probably live the real world a bit too…" Osana quietly said.

"Huh, what was that?

"It's not like I like you or anything, baka!" classic Osana.

"Oh, what a pretty bookmark… uh, is this yours?" said Senpai, taking out the bookmark I made. "Osoro, huh? That's… nice."

"Huh? What? That's…"

"I honestly didn't expect that out of you… but I don't really care. You're my friend, and I don't care about stuff like that. Anyway, see ya!" Senpai started making his way back, leaving a stunned Osana. She took a gander at the bookmark.

"This isn't my… what the… what just happened?!" she stuttered. "And who's this girl? I've never seen her before. She's actually kinda pretty… GAH baka!" she quickly dashed home.

Success! All I have to do, it gets Osana alone with Osoro, and with a little encouragement from me, this game is mine! Although, it's a shame I had to kill Budo. He would have made a good concubine.


	5. Rule 36: Don't mess with a delinquent

**Alright, another chapter is done!**

**Guest: That's great!**

**TinyFox2: I wish I lived in a musical too. And I think that I'm going to try and include every elimination method, but not necessarily on the rivals. Ayano has already faked a suicide for Midori and stabbed Budo. And I think I've been hinting at a matchmaking pair for a while. O**

Okay, so here's the rundown. I killed two people, got away with both murders, took a panty-shot, helped Kokona talk to her crush, poisoned Osana and Senpai, sung multiple songs, and now Senpai thinks that Osana is gay. But there's a complication: Kokona. I overheard that she also has a crush on Senpai. This makes her a rival. Thankfully, she doesn't intend to make a move on him until next week, which gives me plenty of time to stop her. And I think I shifted her attention onto Riku, so I really shouldn't worry about her. And in case their relationship doesn't work out, I have some insurance.

I walked down the basement.

"Morning Ayano," my mother said as I passed the kitchen.

"Good morning mom" I replied.

"Are you going to feed Musume? Give her that apple, she doesn't need much on the first day." she pointed to an apple on the counter.

"I don't intend to keep her much longer. I already sent the video,"

"You disguised your voice right?"

"Yes."

"Good. And make sure to save the video, we'll want to remember your first hostage!"

As you may have figured out, I managed to convince Kokona to tell me about her debt problem. Apparently, her father borrowed some money from a company called Ronshaku loans, and now he can't pay it back. And now he's started drinking, so Kokona's life is currently facing a nasty turn.

Unless I were to intervene.

It just so happened, that the person who was extorting Kokona's father has a daughter named Musume, who goes to the same school that we go to. I took a baseball bat from the sports closet, an instrument case from the music room, and tricked Musume into going into the sports closet. After that, it was just a matter of knocking her unconscious and putting her into the case. I brought Musume into my basement and tied her to the ceiling rafter. Sure there is a chair, but mom said it was a family heirloom, and that it would be more romantic if I didn't tie anyone to it except Senpai. As for why I would want to do that, I have no idea.

I pulled out my phone, recorded a video of her, sent it to her father, and demanded that he release his clients from debt or I would start cutting parts of her. I gave her a tiny scar on her cheek to show I meant business. Mother said that threats were useless unless you gave them a small sample of what you threaten to do.

Back to the present, I just got a text message from Kokona, saying that her father's debt has been cleared. Mission accomplished. I knocked out Musume and dropped her at school along with her belongings. Are far as she's concerned, she has no idea what happened.

_Wednesday 7:00_

I'm gonna need to find Osoro again, this time for her voice. I walked over to the incinerator; as usual, the delinquents were still looking out for intruders. For some reason, they actively attack anyone who comes near them. As for why I have no idea. But right now, all I care about is Osoro.

Thankfully, I have an audio recorder, courtesy of Info-chan, and all I have to do is get her to say exactly what I want her to say.

Let's see… I'll use Haughty with a small touch of Girly, plenty of Confidence, and a little bit of Seduction for approachability. In other words, the Info-Chan persona.

I strutted up to Osoro, hands on my hips, making sure to look tall.

"Hey, Osoro," I said. She looked at me and frowned. The ideal reaction.

"Newbie, huh?" she growled. "Lemme explains something, you don't mess with me, or my boys, or my girls, got it?"

"Sure thing." Now go in for the initial harvest. "Say, I think I caught you eyeing that redhead earlier." Osoro stepped back, blushing slightly. Contact achieved.

"H-hey! What's it to you?" Good, she's destabilized. Time to start pumping.

"Something tells me, you're not as straight as everyone thinks so. After all, you attack boys on a daily basis, and not once have you "taken" them. But I can't say the same for… girls." Nice. Now she has to admit something since the other delinquents are here too.

"It's… just… "

"And for the record, you can't even bring yourself to go _near _Osana-chan without turning red as a tomato!" Perfect.

"Gah! So what if I have! I just think she's kinda cute… that's all." Osoro turned away, rubbing her arm in shame. Wow. I'm really good at this. Might as well jump the gun.

"Well, look at you. The roughest and toughest of the delinquents is horribly smitten for a silly short-minded tsundere…"

WHAM!

Ow… Osoro grabbed me by the collar and held my face up to her eyes.

"If you think you can call Osana a silly short-minded redhead, then you have got another thing coming. Osana means everything to me. She is the only thing in my life that lets me feel any semblance of happiness."

Wait, what?

"She's beautiful, smart, determined, and she's got a raging fire in her soul, just like me" Osoro continued, "Not to mention, tsunderes don't get the credit they deserve." She threw me down on the ground. I yelped in pain as my back slammed against the hard asphalt.

"I've had enough of you for today." she glared and stormed off. Mental note: never say anything bad about Osana again. Also, use a different persona the next time you talk to Osoro.

7:10

Osana idly whistled as she made her way to class.

"YOU!"

She turned around to see a certain tan-skinned blonde staring her to the ground.

"Musumune?" Osana wondered out loud. A crowd was beginning to form around the two of them. Naturally, I spread the word that something was happening around here, and here we are. Oh, and Senpai's also around, so this'll definitely mess with his relationship with Osana.

…

OH MY GOSH! SENPAI'S HERE!

He looks so amazing... I found myself staring at him, ignoring the ongoing argument between Osana and Musume. He looked somewhat scared, a little upset. I have to admit, it was adorable. I could spend my entire life looking at him like this. Then again at some point…

"AYANO!"

I whirled around. Uh oh, Osoro's back. At once, everyone around me starting running away. Oh darn it, Senpai left.

Osoro grabbed me by the shirt and stared me dead in the eye.

"I know what you did," she said.

Okay, which persona? If I use one that's too different, then she'll know something is up. But if I use the same one, then I'll get beaten to a pulp. Okay, Uncomfortable but Determined, it is.

"W-what?" I panicked.

"You were the one who tortured Musume, not Osana."

Is that what they were arguing about? Oh yeah, I said Osana's name multiple times while I was cutting her, so she probably thinks that Osana kidnapped her. And that's why they were arguing while I was admiring Senpai… Gah! Don't think about his personality now!

"That's a bold claim. You don't have any proof!" I said in mock-desperation. Okay, real desperation.

"Liar! I didn't see Osana do anything to Musume. You, on the other hand…"

Oh drat. What do I do? I guess I could exploit her weakness…

"You stalk Osana?" uhh, this is not going well.

Osoro blushed hard.

"D-don't change the s-subject." she stuttered. "Now, are you going to confess, or am I going to have to…"

"I think you should be more concerned about yourself" Well, looks like I'm gonna have to use my last resort: intimidation.

"What?"

Alright, time for a yanderu rant.

"Don't lie to me, tough girl," I said.

"Are you threatening me?"

"I am. And let me put it this way: I don't think anyone would care if you were dead."

"You really think you can take me?"

"Let's see… I think I could. And you know why?"

"Why?" Good, she's breaking.

"Cause it seems you've found yourself in the wrong position."

"Are you sure? You don't look like you're in a position of power."

I laughed maniacally.

"I'm always in a position of power." I grinned. "Remember Midori?"

"That girl who fell off the roof? Yeah,"

"I killed her."

"WHAT?" I hope this works.

"I did. Remember Budo?"

"T-that dude, who went missing?"

"Yeah, I also killed him."

"W-WHAT? That's impossible! No one's ever been able to even take him down in a sparring match!"

"Oh, he put up a good fight." Not really, just sing a song and he'll drop dead. "And now, you're trying to threaten me." I chuckled darkly.

Osoro dropped me and backed away. Then she immediately sprinted off. Coward.

7:30

Over the course of the last twenty minutes, gossip began to spread about Osana. Rumors began forming, some accused Osana of also killing Midori and Budo as well. How silly, they go about blaming each other, when the real killer is just standing right here next to the fountain. It's kinda weird how fast news gets around in this school.

Osana was sitting on a nearby bench, texting as she always was. It'll only be a matter of time before someone decides to name her the "killer".

I know that I was going to get Osana and Osoro in the same room, but, there's been a change of plans. Mostly cause, I'm pretty sure Osoro is gonna figure out that I was talking out of my gut a moment ago. Anyway, time for plan B. And she's right here.

"Osana!" exclaimed Kokona.

Osana put her phone down to address her friend.

"Hi! Did anything new happen with you and Riku?" Osana smirked.

Kokona turned away and blushed.

"I-its nice… I think I might be in love…"

"Already? You've had like two conversations!"

Love, at first sight, _is _real!

"I know… but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. My father's debt has been cleared!"

While they were talking, I grabbed the phone and slipped it into my bag

"Aishi-san!" said Kokona. I jumped. I really need to work on my stealth.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully. I turned to Osana. "Osana, was it?"

"The one and only," she said.

"Nice to meet you!"

"Thanks. Say, didn't you say that you would help Kokona with her debt?"

Did she hear that?

Kokona beamed.

"Yes! Ayano-I mean Aishi-"

"Ayano is fine," I said. As far as they're concerned, I'm a really nice person. Which I am not, in case you haven't figured it out.

"-Ayano said that she would try and find a way to help my father out of debt! Wait, did you do this?"

I smirked

"Guilty as charged."

"Thank you so much! I've never seen my father so happy!"

Osana had a puzzled expression

"Exactly what did you do, that would make an Ronshaku relieve a client out of deep debt? And now that I think about it, doesn't this have anything to do with Musume _Ronshaku_ claiming to be kidnapped last night?"

Uh oh, she's on to me. Hmm, time to generate some options

Wait, you meant that wasn't you?

It had… a role in it.

I have no idea what you're talking about

No.

Hmmm, better go with option 4.

"No, not at all. I'm honestly not sure what's going on with her. And I'd rather not discuss how I cleared your father's debt, Kokona."

"Well… that's a little suspicious… but you saved my father! I don't know how to thank you!" Kokana said.

We chatted for a while, so long that I lost track of time during our conversation. Of course, it would be suspicious If I were to leave now, right?

Lunchtime

Okay, got the audio, Kokona is as good as eliminated, Musume is crazy, no one's on to me, Senpai is within 18 feet, Osoro is nowhere in sight (Although she's been texting Osana like crazy, trying to cheer her up after my "Crime") and I have Osana's phone. Now for phase three.

I've spent the majority of the lunch period sneaking panty-shots from other girls, using Osana's phone. And I've put them all together into one email to Senpai. Along with a little audio clip from Osoro. It won't be hard for him to put the pieces together. Combined with Osana's low reputation from the Musume incident, the game is mine. And I'm also the only one who knows about it. And my mom. She's been really happy since I started this.

Happy… it's a good feeling.

Now that my work is done, all I have to worry about is how I'm going to win over Senpai.

…

I should ask my mom.

Hmm, I just can't think of a good reason to sing…

**And that's a wrap. Well, no matter what I tried, I just couldn't find a way to include a song in this chapter. Then again, filler episodes exist.**


	6. Nine weeks

**Oh boy, I can't wait to upload this chapter!**

**Tinyfox2: Why didn't I think of that?**

Wednesday evening.

This rose is so pretty… Kokona sure has good taste. I feel a little strange after our conversation. I feel… closer. I'm not an expert, but I think Kokona and Osana are my friends now. Weird. Though, I would be lying if I said it wasn't nice… But I have to focus. I put the rose in an old empty butsudan that my father lost interest in. That was when my phone rang.

**Info-chan: Hey Ayano, hows it going?**

**Ayano: Good, Osana's romantic reputation with Senpai is pretty much gone, and Kokona's out of the picture!**

**Info-chan: And she gave you a rose?**

**Ayano: How did you know about that?**

**Info-chan: I have my ways. **

**Ayano: What about the drone that's hovering out my window?**

**Info-chan: Ignore that. And thanks for the Panty-shots. I'll consider this payment for the other things I gave you. What did you do with that audio anyway?**

**Ayano: I tricked Osoro into admitting that she had feelings for Osana and sent the audio to Senpai, under Osana's number. He'll think Osana's gay, and lose interest.**

**Info-chan: Oh no, Osana **_**is**_ **gay.**

**Ayano: Huh?**

**Info-chan: She's just in denial.**

**Ayano: Maybe I can convince her to come out to herself…**

**Info-chan: Don't get cocky. She's not out of the blue until Friday.**

**Ayano: I'll keep an eye on her. Goodbye.**

You know, it's kinda weird how I get away with murder so easily! I'm like Kira but not with a death note… which is something that I don't concern myself with because I don't watch anime, or have a perfect Death Note replica under my bed that I use to keep track of names...

I turned off my phone and went to bed.

Thursday, 7:00 am

I wasted no time in finding Osana and Senpai, chatting at the front of the school like they always do.

"Hey Senpai!" said Osana. "A guy like you doesn't have any plans after school, right?"

Seriously, why does everyone call him Senpai? It means someone in a higher grade and he and Osana are in the same one! And even so, shouldn't she call him "Taro-Senpai"? I mean, I call him that cause I think it's hot (really hot), but not in front of him!

"Uh, yeah I don't know you phrased it like that, but yeah, I'm free," said Senpai.

"Good, then you're going to see a movie with me!"

"You mean like a date?" A DATE?!

"W-what no! I w-was originally g-g-going with my friend, b-but she had to c-cancel! You're only g-going because I don't w-want the ticket t-to go to waste!" And cue tsundere baka "BAKA!" See? Predictable.

"Well, it's not like I had any plans so…"

"Good! Meet me here at 5:30 so we can see the movie on time! And…"

"... Don't be late, got it."

She doesn't deserve him, nobody deserves him except for me!

Sorry, got ahead of myself for a moment

But if this date happens, then my entire week-long sabotage could be ruined! I need to find a way for Osana to miss the date.

Hmm… Oh! I know! But it'll be pretty risky.

Okay, so I know that Osana tends to sleep through movies, going off of what Kokona told me. And she's going to want to avoid that. And I hear that she intends to take a nap at 3:10, and she'll set an alarm to wake up at 5:15. All I had to do, was grab her phone while she was asleep, turn off the alarm, and leave the phone where it was. Okay, maybe not that risky.

Hmm, I have a lot of extra time… I think I'll go stalk Senpai for a while…

"Hello"

I jumped when I heard a voice from nowhere.

"I'm in the student council room, to your left."

I turned left and saw a white-haired woman sitting at a desk.

"Don't be shy, come in?" she said in a fairly obvious cover.

"Why?"

"Umm…" she thought for a moment. Clearly, she hadn't though this through. "Blue, Red, seize her!"

"You know my name is Akane?" said one the student council members.

"Just do it!"

"Fine!"

She calls the other members the color of their hair? What if two of them have the same hair color?

Blue and Red grabbed me by the torso and dragged me in.

"Hey! Stop!" I exclaimed. "This is against the law!"

"Sorry, but she's not listening," said Blue. They threw me onto the chair facing the white-haired woman.

Well, time to play the persona game.

"So, she's Blue, she's Red, and I'm guessing you're White?"

She stared at me scornfully.

"My name… is Megami Saiko."

"Why are you the only one who gets to use her real name?" asked Blue

"Shut up Blue! And as for you, Yandere-chan..."

"That's not my name," I said. "My name is…"

"Don't care. Now, lets cut to the chase. Black, lights."

A black haired girl hurriedly closed the door, turned off the lights, and switched on an interrogation light pointing at me. The bright light hurt my eyes.

"Gah! Why are you interrogating a student?" I exclaimed.

"Simple, Yandere-chan, I am the student council president. I control everything in this school. And I have the right to interrogate you. Especially considering your… love life."

"What?" I asked.

"I know how you feel about Senpai, nothing slips by me!"

"Isn't it kinda obvious?" Black pointed out.

"Shut up Black! And for your own good, I would suggest that you keep away from him..."

"Why?" I said. Who does she think she is? Senpai is my destiny!

"Because he doesn't deserve someone like you! Especially someone with your… heritage."

"My mother was innocent!" I said. Uh oh, she knows about me.

"Not just her. Your grandmother was also accused, along with all your aunts, ancestors, great grandparents, and the list goes on. When students start dying around the same time an Aishi girl falls in love, you start to see patterns"

Oh no. I need to find a way to get rid of her! Maybe if I… no I can't use Osoro… or maybe I could frame someone… no… or maybe I'll ask my mother how she proved herself innocent.

"Don't bother trying to think of a way to beat me." Megami chuckled. "I am the queen of this school!"

_Megami: Everyone knows_

_That you need to respect_

_That woman in charge_

_Cause the facts have been set_

_I tower above you_

_In my social status_

_Your little game is nothing_

_But an absolute bust_

_Senpai will see you for the person you are!_

_Because in just nine weeks,_

_You'd better run far_

_My, oh my, the whole school will know_

_Yandere chan, your whole life will blow_

_They'll reject and distaste you,_

_For the rest of your life_

_You'll be arrested_

_For your heinous crimes,_

_For, the queen, have decreed in my stance_

_In just nine weeks, you won't have a chance_

_Senpai could never love a yandere like you_

_My power and control will overwhelm you_

Ayano: Did you seriously just rhyme "you" with "you"?

Megami: Oh shut up! Start the electric chair!

Ayano: Wha… OUCH!

_Megami: Becuase once I have destroyed your repertoire_

_Senpai will fall in love with me_

_A psycho like you_

_Just sit and see_

_And stand the electricity!_

_Ayano: OW!_

How the heck does OUCH the student ARGH get an electric GAH chair?

"You know, Megami went through a lot of trouble to get this chair off the black market!" said Red.

Megami glared at her.

"I mean… the white market?" Red tried to correct herself.

"So what are you gonna do with-YOWIE!-me, huh?" I said. Mother always said that confidence was the key to dealing with bullies.

Megami smirked.

"I think a couple more thousand volts will put some sense into you."

She turned a nearby dial. Oh my gosh, that hurt! I could feel all of that electricity pulsing through me. I struggled to get out, but they had tied me down. My hair was standing on end, I saw the electricity bouncing across my skin. I struggled harder and harder, until the room started to grow black…

"Hey look, she's waking up!"

I opened my groggy eyes. I was in a pink room, on a soft bed. Must be the school infirmary. Beside me were Kokona and Osana.

I sat up immediately.

"Ayano! You're okay!" said Kokona.

"What happened?" I wondered out loud.

"I found you outside the school, and you were completely knocked out! Do you remember what happened?"

I thought for a moment.

"I remember… Megami… the student council… and… an electric chair?" I tried to mull over things.

"That's okay, I'm just glad you're alive."

Osana cleared her throat.

"I guess this isn't a good day for either of us..." she said.

I looked at her.

"What happened to you?"

She sighed.

"Senpai and I were going to see a movie today, and I took a nap so I wouldn't sleep through it. But it turns out the alarm wasn't on, so Senpai must've thought that I stood him up. I'm such a baka…"

A tsundere calling _herself _a baka? Now I know she's hurt. And I feel super guilty. Great.

"Ah." the school nurse walked into the room. "You're awake Miss Aishi, thank goodness. I thought that your heart had stopped when your friends found you."

Friends? Yeah… friends. I like that.

"Can I go home?" I asked. I was so achy.

"Yes. Classes have already ended."

I was out for that long? Yikes, that must have been quite the jolt. Too bad I can't tell anyone, no one would believe that the person that they look up to, electrocuted another student!

"Wanna walk home together?" Kokona asked. I suppose that would be nice.

"Sure"

Thursday, 6:00, Dinnertime at the Aishi household

"So Ayano, how's it going at school?" said my father. He seemed happier than usual. Maybe he knows about the facade.

"It's going great!" I said, cheerfully. "I made some friends…"

My father spat out the water he was drinking.

"WHAT?" he exclaimed. My mother got out a cloth to clean up the water.

"Yes?" I said. Why does he seem so surprised? "Their names are Kokona and Osana." I know they're rivals, and therefore I wouldn't mind killing them, but they are nice to talk to. It's a really nice change of pace to enjoy a conversation.

"Sorry, sweetie." My father calmed himself. "It's just really nice to see that you're finally socializing!"

How the heck is someone supposed to take that?

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly brought this on?" he continued.

"Well, it all started when I met this boy…"

My father spat out the water he was drinking again.

"YOU MET A BOY?"

"Yes? His name is Taro Yamada. I ran into him on the first day of school. Literally." I snickered.

My father regained his composure again.

"Sorry, again. Do you… _like_ him?"

And the weirdness has just tripled.

"I guess… He is pretty nice…" I could already feel myself blushing. "Nice" was an understatement.

My father laughed a bit. I don't think I've ever seen him laugh before. He turned to my mother.

"Do you remember the day we first met?" he smiled.

"Not a day goes by when I don't think of it." she beamed. My mother was always happiest when she was with my dad. Maybe that's how I'll be when Senpai and I…

"It was our second year of high school…" my father began.

_Flashback_

_Toma Mekakushi walked outside his house, carrying his things, ready for his first day of…_

"_WATCH OUT!" his little sister yelled out. Before he knew what was happening he had ran straight into someone._

"_Ow…" he said. He noticed that there was a young black-haired girl who was currently lying on the ground. "Oh!" he offered her his hand. "Are you okay? Here, let me help you up!"_

_The girl stared at him for a moment before taking his hand. She looked down nervously._

"_Thanks…." she said. _

_He looked at the symbol on her bag._

"_Hey! You're going to Akademi too! Nice. I'm Toma Mekakushi by the way"_

"_I'm… Ryoba Aishi" she blushed a little bit._

"_Big brother!" his little sister called out. "You really need to stop running into girls, or you'll be late for school!"_

"_Oh, that's my little sister," said Toma._

"_Nice to meet you!" Ryoba called out._

"_Well, better get going! Can't be late for school."_

"_Oh, right! School." she smiled and chuckled to herself_

"_Well, see ya!" said Toma as he started jogging. He didn't notice, but Ryoba stood there for a while, thinking about him._

**And that's a wrap! I actually found a song for this chapter this time! And I know Toma's name isn't official, but I had to come up with something. We also have some backstory on how Ayano's parents first met. I guess it runs in the family.**


	7. Senpai notice me!

**TinyFox2: Honestly I really don't mind a rant. And Osana is .-.. . ... -... .. .- -.**

**It's in morse code to avoid spoiling it for others.**

Friday, 7:00

Alright, I think I dealt with everything. There's absolutely no way Senpai will accept Osana's confession under the cherry tree at 5:30. And I guess I'll watch, cause I have nothing better to do in the meantime.

Or do I?

Let's see… Megami is probably looking for me, and if she reveals my true self, I'm dead meat. But I can't enter the Student Council room without a key, and not even Info-Chan has one. Luckily, there's no way she has enough evidence to convince the school. But I still need to do something about her, she can still throw a spanner into my plans. And I have no idea what to do. Great.

Perhaps if I'm clever, I can stay out of her sights. She can't even call the other members by their names. I'm starting to think she let them on the council because they're too dumb to question her orders.

_In the student council room…_

"We have to get rid of her, no doubt about it!" Megami said, pointing to the picture of Ayano.

"You know that there's no real proof she did it? You're just working off a bad hunch." Red pointed out.

"Shut up, Red! Does anyone have any ideas?"

"What if we framed her for something? It would be easier than trying to catch her in the act," said Blue.

"Not a bad idea. Now forget about it. I think we should use the delinquents to our advantage."

"Why? Matter of fact, why do we even have delinquents?"

_In the counselor's office._

_My name is Genka Kunihito. I am the guidance counselor at Akademi high. I have been tasked with reforming a group of students known as the delinquents. I'm recording this so this information may be useful to others in my line of work. You see, the delinquents weren't always like this. they used to be a small group of bullied students who were suffering constant abuse at school and at home. Back then, my policy was that the student had to provide evidence before I could take disciplinary action. But this was a mistake, the bullying just wouldn't stop for them. One day, Osoro showed up and some of the other students threatened her. The details are fuzzy, but I know that she fought them all off. She took a coat from one of them as a trophy, she's still wearing it right now. It just so happened that the group of bullied students saw her, and witnessed her accomplishment. To them, she was their proof that they could fight back against tormenters. That violence was the solution to their problems. And then the students started acting like her, carrying weapons, styling their hair, purposefully disobeying rules, being late to class, scaring other students, and acting mean and unfriendly. Naturally, the bullying stopped, but they still remain like this to this day. Other students started fearing them and avoiding them, and they were given the title of "the delinquents". They didn't seem to care, being feared and hated seemed a lot better than being harassed and bullied._

_The headmaster wanted to expel them for being a negative influence, but I stopped him. I agreed to take ten weeks to reform them. if I succeed, they won't be expelled. If I don't, I lose my job. I intend to suspend Osoro tomorrow for attacking a student named Ayano Aishi. She'll be gone for four weeks, long enough to reform the delinquents. It's my fault they're like this. I have to fix it._

_Speaking of which, I wonder what the headmaster is thinking now…_

_Headmaster's office_

Principle Kucho walked around his office, packing things into a box. He sighed, nine more weeks and he would retire. Genka would be the new headmistress, he had no doubt that she would do a great job. Though, if she doesn't reform the delinquents in time, then he'll have to settle with one of the other teachers. And if any more strange occurrences happen, then his prestigious school will shut down for good. He looked at the picture of himself on his desk, remembering when he first opened his school. He was so optimistic and happy, and he loved each and every one of his students.

Although Ryoba Aishi was a little strange. He wondered what she was up to…

_Aishi Household_

"I'm so glad…" Toma said to himself, drinking his tea. During Ayano's childhood, he was always worried about her. She never cried, or smiled, or showed any kind of emotion. He would try everything to make her happy, but nothing worked. His wife would constantly reassure him that Ayano would be normal one day, but he never believed her until now.

"Thinking about Ayano?" his wife asked him. Toma smiled.

"I should have listened to you. You were right about her all along."

"You only did the normal thing for you to do. And I must admit, the knife was going a bit overboard."

They both laughed.

"I wonder, how did you know?" asked Toma.

"It's a family trait, I was just like her until…"

"Until what?"

"Until I met you!" She smiled.

"I don't think I'll ever forget it." Toma thought for a moment. "Wait, does that mean that… no, that's ridiculous."

"You mean, Ayano's found a boy she likes?"

Toma spat out his tea, much to Ryoba's surprise.

"You really need to stop drinking so many liquids."

Although, I wonder what Ayano's doing now?

_Back to Ayano._

I snuck behind the tree, watching Senpai eat his lunch. I hope someday we'll share a meal!

_Ayano: There he is, my one and only Senpai_

_He's my future boyfriend he just doesn't know it yet_

_Osana's not a problem_

_And I have been really longing_

_Cause I know we're corresponding lovers._

_Him… and I_

_Every day, I snap a pic of Senpai_

_I could sit and look at them for hours at a time_

_His eyes, his hair, I tend to stare_

_It's crazy and yet I don't care_

_And I swear one day I'll finally make him mine_

_Sure I was real mad at Osana first, but she's actually quite nice_

_But anyone gets close to my Senpai, and I put them through a vice_

_I know how to clean up a body, or at least dump it in the trash_

_Senpai could never love her because we're such a perfect match!_

_Everywhere that he goes_

_I'll be there and he won't know_

_Am I mad? maybe so_

_OH MY GOSH, I FOUND HIS CLOTHES!_

_Then I'll make him agree_

_he's my blushing boy to be_

_because friends aren't something that I need_

_Senpai notice me!_

_Kokona keeps gazing at my Senpai_

_Then again, I hooked her up with Riku earlier_

_I still don't have to hurt her, I could frame her for a murder_

_And Musume's kidnapping for some fun… I think?_

_Anyone who flirts with my senpai gets my cell-phone shoved up their skirt_

_Talking to my senpai is not an option unless you want to be hurt_

_Gotta admit it's not that easy to hide my trusty sharp knife_

_I am not a killer or psycho, I am senpai's future WIFE_

_Is this fate? is this stress?_

_Is this Yandere deress?_

_Or obsession?_

_Inception?_

_It's anybody's guess!_

_All I know is this school's_

_Full of murder making tools_

_it's uncanny but handy for me_

_Senpai drank this drink (Lemonade I think)_

_Senpai ate this fruit (Just a bite or two)_

_Senpai blew his nose (That's a little gross)_

_Senpai wore this bathing suit!_

_Senpai called this phone (I just took her phone)_

_Senpai shaved his hair (THAT IS NOT FROM THERE)_

_Senpai wrote his note (What was that he wrote?)_

_Senpai wore this underwear!_

_Don't you wave, don't you stare_

_don't you act like you don't care_

_Touch my senpai I swear_

_I will MAUL YOU LIKE A BEAR_

_I'm not weird or a creep_

_Though I watch my senpai sleep_

_I'm not lovesick I just want to see_

_SENPAI NOTICE M-_

"Hi Ayano," said Kokona. I jumped in surprise. "Oh, did I interrupt your musical number?"

"It's fine. What are you doing here?"

Kokona blushed for a moment.

"I'm going to meet Riku here in a moment."

Oh right, him.

"Oh, okay." I started walking off. "Say, are you into him?"

Kokona turned red.

"I… think. Maybe?" She stared off into the distance with a dreamy expression "He's like the perfect guy for me, smart, kind, and we have so much in common!" she sighed.

"Well, hope your date goes well!" I winked.

I chuckled and checked my watch. It was 5:15. It's time to see if my plan worked.

_Akademi High, enchanted Cherry Tree._

Apparently, there's a legend, that if you confess to a boy under a cherry tree on a Friday when the petals are falling, then they are guaranteed to accept your love. It's actually the idea behind a game called _Cherry Blessing _that… I have not spent countless hours trying to get the better ending like some otaku. Cause I'm not an otaku. I'm not.

Senpai ran up to the tree, panting. While he was catching his breath, Osana walked out from behind it.

"Osana?" Senpai wondered. "You put that note in my locker?"

"You… You kept me waiting." Osana nervously looked down. "Listen up okay! I have something important to tell you…"

"What is it?"

Oh great, she's gonna start monologuing. I meant it's in every single anime that… I have not watched. Boy and girl standing under a tree, girl gives a heartfelt speech about how much she loves him, boy either accepts or rejects, you get the idea. I mean, I'm probably gonna do this with Senpai when I confess, but I really don't need to see it…

"I like you! Will you be my boyfriend?!" Osana blurted out.

Oh. Not what I was expecting…

**Kasomo-Kun! Kasomo-kun!**

**That's not my name Midori, it's Firelord.**

**This isn't the same confession as in the game! Why not use the real one? It's much more romantic.**

**I'm saving that for later. Hint: ****滞納 ****girl**

**Oh, that makes sense. And Kasomo is what you get if you put your name through google translate!**

**Oh, that also makes sense.**

"Osana…" Senpai looked stunned for a moment. Wait, is he going to accept? "To tell you the truth…

I just don't think we're right for each other."

Oh, thank heavens!

Osana gasped. Good grief, she's gonna start crying.

"Actually, you know what, that's fair," she said. Okay, I was wrong twice today.

Senpai sighed in relief.

"Oh thank heavens! I thought you were gonna start crying or something," he said. That makes two of us. Forever.

"Crying? What do you take me for Senpai? Some dumb lovestruck tsundere?"

"Um… well…"

"For the record, I think it's best if we don't talk about this." You know, Osana's taking this surprisingly well.

"You know, you're taking this surprisingly well…"

Oh my gosh, we are soulmates!

Osana giggled.

"Honestly, I don't know why I didn't abandon this plan the moment I lost interest in you!"

"What?"

"Romantically, I mean. It sorta felt like that's where this relationship was going…" Osana looked thoughtful for a moment. "Though, it sorta faded around three days ago. I wonder why."

"So… that's it? We're still friends, right?"

"Of course! And I promise I won't make this awkward in the slightest!"

The two friends laughed for a while. It's kinda sweet… almost makes me feel bad for making him reject her.

But I've won! Senpai is all mine. This was actually a lot easier than I thought!

Although, that still leaves one question… what happened three days ago that would make Osana lose interest in Senpai?

**Kinda obvious if you think about it.**


	8. Akane

**om3: Why thank you!**

_Saturday, 7:45, Akademi High._

Despite it being a weekend, Megami insisted that the student council have an important meeting today, near the cherry tree behind the school. Since Megami was more or less entirely focused on proving Ayano's guilt, which didn't make any sense to any of the other members, she and Red were the only ones showing any enthusiasm.

"I have a question!" said Red.

"Sure, go ahead," said Black.

"What are your real names?"

"Huh?" said Blue.

"Well, we never get a chance to say them, so why not now?"

Megami sighed.

"We really don't have time to..."

"I'm Akane," said Red.

"Aoi," said Blue.

"Kuroko Kamenaga," said Black.

"Shut up, Red!" said Megami. "Now, back onto the subject of Ayano..."

Kuroko and Aoi groaned while Akane was still fairly cheerful.

"Okay, show a bit more commitment than that, Black and Blue," said Megami

"Can't you call us by our real names?" asked Black.

"Ummm..."

"Guys!" Akane said suddenly. "We need to focus on finding the killer! Ayano or not!"

"It is Ayano" Megami pointed out.

"That's not the point!" exclaimed Akane. "What I'm saying is, there is a dangerous person on school grounds, and it is our job, as the student council, to find them, and bring them to justice!" she got up out of her seat. "The safety and security of this school are depending on us! So are all the students who are currently worrying their heads off about a serial killer among them! We will not let that killer turn this school into a dangerous place, and we will restore the safety and serenity that this school once had!"

"Woah," said Blue. "That was... awesome"

"I'll say," Megami added. "Akane,"

"Are you nuts?" said Kuroko. "We're teenagers, not the police!"

"What difference does that make, because I know..."

"Oh great, she's gonna start singing."

_Akane: Akademi High school_

_ Knows that we're super cool_

_ Cause the student council really hecking rules!_

_Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika BOO!_

_ School Prez Megami Saikou_

_ Aoi, Kuroko, and Secretary Akane!_

_ Don't you think_

_ We're such a perfect team!_

_ We're doing cool stuff_

_ (Such as finding a serial killer!)_

_ Everyone is living in a filthy dirty twisted world_

_ There's a killer out there causing havoc and terror, girls_

_ So It's up to us to find them and bring them to justice_

_ We must haste!_

_ Or else we will meet our fate_

_ My IQ is 3, but you can count on me!_

_ Shuki shuki shoki shoki shoki sette_

_ We gotta find the murderer before it's too late_

_ Woo!_

_ Chuki Chuki Doki Doki_

_ All together!_

_ Everybody_

_ Student body_

_ It's up to us to save the day_

_ Yeah we're gonna shine_

_ Just like the stars up in the sky_

_ Akane, Kuroko, Megami, Aoi_

_ Shuki shuki shoki shoki_

_ Chuki Chuki Doki Doki_

Akane: Hey! Where did Megami go?

The student council members looked around and realized that Megami was no longer in the area.

"Look, I think she's on the roof of the school!" said Aoi

_The roof of the school_

"Listen up!" Megami yelled to the other members from the roof of the school. "We are going to take back our school from the killer, so hear this plan! What we are going to do, is..."

_School grounds_.

"Um, she is aware that none of us can hear her, right?" Kuroko pointed out.

"Yeah, she's like, three stories up!" replied Akane.

_ Roof_

"...we'll solve equations with one hand, and write names with our other! We'll take a potato chip, and eat it! Death Note style!"

_Grounds_

"Nope, she has no idea," said Aoi

_Roof_

"...but that is the plan, does anyone have any questions?"

Silence.

"No? Good! Then allow me to introduce our newest member!"

_Grounds_

"Umm, who are you?" said Aoi. During Megami's speech, a white-haired girl had walked in on the meeting, wearing a student council uniform. She had dark, empty eyes, a white scarf, and a large black bag.

"Pleased to meet you all, I'm the new treasurer of the student council, Shiromi Toriyashi." she said, giving each of them a handshake."

Megami walked out through the doors to greet the new member.

"Glad to have to join us, Shiromi."

"Um, why didn't you tell us that there was a new member?" asked Akane.

"I had Shiromi join the council so we can have some extra womanpower, specifically to find and destroy the killer. I'm pretty sure I explained everything during my speech"

"All right!" exclaimed Shiromi. "Who's ready to catch the bad guy?"

_ Info club._

I walked into the room. Info-chan was sitting at a computer, furiously typing away at something.

"Info-chan?" I asked.

She turned around.

"Aishi-san, I've been expecting you."

The Info-club was definitely very different from what I expected. On a table, were many drones and recording devices. There was an elaborate system of wires going from computer to computer. Various screens showed many channels, mostly news shows. It was straight out of a mystery anime... which is something that I don't watch.

"So you _do _use drones to spy on people!" I said.

Info-chan grinned.

"You bet I do. But more importantly, it turns out your mission isn't quite over yet."

"What? But Senpai rejected Osana, and Kokona's into someone else! Even if that weren't the case, she still owes me for helping with her debt."

"That may be true. However, it seems that there are some more girls who have crushes on Senpai."

"WHAT?"

"Take a look." Info-chan pulled a piece of paper. "First, Amai Odayaka." She began to read. "President of the cooking club, onee-chan type personality. She's a very talented cook, which makes her a huge threat,"

"Why?"

"Haven't you ever heard that the fastest way to a boys heart, is through his stomach?"

"I'm pretty sure my mom told me that it was in between the third and fourth rib."

"I see. Next, Kizana Sunobu. President of the Drama club. Himedere."

"Ugh, I hate himideres. Not that I watch anime or anything!" Great, my face is turning red. Info-chan ignored me.

"She doesn't actually love Senpai, but she feels that she can manipulate him into helping her become more popular."

"Disgusting."

"I know. I don't think you have to worry about Senpai falling for her, given her personality, but she can still be a pain in the neck, especially with her popularity with others."

"Anyone else?"

"Let's see... ah! Oka Ruto. President of the Occult club. She's rather unique in the sense that she's... not exactly grounded in reality."

"Huh?"

"The things is, she's completely convinced that demons, ghosts, zombies, yokai, and most fictional creatures are real. She's also been diagnosed with PTSD from some kind of childhood experience."

"Do you think Senpai might show any interest in her?"

"Possible. She is known for causing mysterious events to happen, some even claim that she's a witch. While it's highly unlikely for her nature to be supernatural, she's still extremely smart, albeit shy. And I don't consider it unlikely that Senpai may take a liking to her."

"So lemme get this straight: I just dealt with two rivals, now I have to eliminate three?"

"Precisely."

"Well, no one said this was going to be easy. Oh right, I should probably mention that the student council is on to me"

"I wouldn't worry too much. Megami is the only one who poses any real threat, and she's too dumb to call the other members by their real names."

"Good, thanks!" I said. Okay, so just gotta eliminate three rivals in one week. Can't be too hard. Besides, my love is stronger than any power on earth!

"There's one more thing you should know," said Info-chan.

"What?"

"Every time you murder someone, the atmosphere in the school drops. People will become more and more suspicious of you. Your mission will become much harder."

"I see."

"Oh, and by the way..." Info-chan pulled out a photograph of a brown-haired man. "This is the journalist. If you ever find him, I want you to kill him."


	9. Welcome to the Occult

**Man, sure has been a while since I updated. Thankfully, I intend to finish what I start. Unlike SOME authors.**

**TinyFox: Thanks, I wanted her to act like a foil to Ayano, while also being an interesting character on her own.**

**Oka: Midori, please deal with that.**

**On it!**

**Skymare: Sure!**

_Monday, 7:00 am_

Okay... just gotta eliminate three rivals in one week, keep the student council off my tail, and stay on good terms with Senpai.

Great, no pressure.

In all seriousness, I think I'm going to have to get much craftier with these next three rivals. As the saying goes, "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer," So I'll go pay one of them a little visit today.

Okay, I think I have enough time to visit the occult club and then do something else that I need to do before class.

I walked over to the occult club room on the first floor in the northern wing. To my surprise, I saw Info-chan headed in the same direction.

"Info-chan?" I said.

"Oh, hey Yandere-chan,"

"Don't call me that. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I'm bugging the Occult room so I can get some new blackmail. What's your excuse?"

"Oka Ruto,"

"Oh right, her,"

"Wanna go in together?"

"Sure!"

The first thing I noticed when we entered the room was a large black rug decorated with a pentagram, along with ten candles around it in a circle. If that wasn't a tone setter, then the rest of the room was. The floor had a purple and black checkerboard pattern, and creepy-looking pentagram posters lined the walls,

There was a bookshelf filled with some of the strangest titles I had ever seen. _The life and times of Maji the Maneless, Break with a Banshee, a Year with a Yeti, Wandering with Werewolves. _Seriously, who reads this stuff?

There was an altar below one of the posters. It had six goblets, a book, and, most disturbingly, a skull with a decorated knife embedded in it.

"Well, someone here clearly has an odd way of getting resources," said Info-chan, inserting a small device into the skulls eye.

"_Um... Hi," _said someone behind me.

I whipped around. I swear, I thought I saw a dead body for a second.

There was a creepy-looking girl with gothlike makeup standing in front of us. Her shoulder-length hair was dark and messy, and it covered her left eye. Whether or not that was intentional, I have no idea.

Her one visible eye was dark purple. She had a fringe hanging down the middle of her face, flowing across her right cheek. She had dark rings around her eye as if she hadn't slept in days. She wore a black choker around her neck, with a silver spider engraved on it. She had black stockings with a spider web pattern on her legs and black fingerless gloves on her hands. She wore a turtleneck underneath a dark blue blazer. Her skin was pale as chalk.

"Oh..." I said quickly, trying to get over my surprise and partial fear. "Hi! Are you the president?"

"Don't mind me, I'm just using some random bugs...," Info-chan seemed just as spooked as me.

"I'm Oka Ruto," Oka said in a quiet and shy voice. It almost sounded like she was talking against her own will.

"We were just wondering... what exactly is it that you do around here?" I said. "I'm a new student, and she doesn't get out much"

"Hey!" said Info-chan.

"Oh... well," Oka twiddled her fingers, "...we basically focus on any and all kinds of supernatural and paranormal phenomena. Some of us practice witchcraft, while others try and find strange creatures and occurrences around our school. If you want to join, then you'll develop a resistance to disturbing and horrifying things. Not only that, but you may also gain new talents through your endeavors, such as black magic, mediumship, telepathy, and shinigami eyes."

"I see..." said Info-chan, backing off. A boy with similar attire to Oka was staring at us.

"A-are you interested in joining?" said Oka.

"Sorry, but I kinda have other interests," I said. Including, but not limited too: stalking, murder, knives, weapons, blood, cleaning, and Senpai.

"I'm not here to join a wild-ghost-chase," said Info-chan.

"Then perhaps you'd be interested in becoming a witch?" asked the boy who was looking at us earlier. He walked over.

"This is our vice-president and magic teacher," said Oka. "Shin Higaku,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said. "Ayano Aishi, Info-chan,"

I did a double take.

"How did you know our names?"

He had a serious expression.

"I have spent years fine-tuning my telepathy,"

"You're a psychic?"

"Or he just read the student files," said Info-chan. "You're not fooling anyone,"

He frowned.

_Shin: Don't you disrespect me Info-chan!_

Ayano: Where did the music come from?

Info-chan: Isn't this usually what happens when someone sings?

Ayano: Well yeah, but I usually use my phone...

_Shin: Don't you derogate, or deride!_

_You're in my world now, not your world_

_And I got friends on the other side._

_Echo: He's got friends on the other side._

Info: It'll take more than sound reflection to convince me.

Shin: Okay, how about a Tarot reading?

Ayano: Uh, okay?

Info: Are you really buying this Ayano?

Shin: Come on.

_Sit down at my table_

_Put your minds at ease_

_If you relax it will enable me,_

_To do anything I please_

_I can read your future_

_I can change it 'round some too_

_I look deep into your heart and soul_

_You do have a soul, don't you Info-chan?_

Info: Okay, I really don't have time for this.

Shin: Come on, just sit right here and I can

_Make your wildest dreams come true_

_I got voodoo, I got hoodoo_

_I got demons locked up inside!_

_And I got friends on the other side_

_Occult: He's got friends on the other side_

Info: What are you doing with those cards?

_Shin: Ah, the cards. The cards. The cards will tell._

_The past, the present, and the future as well._

_The cards, the cards, just take three_

_Take a little trip into the future with me_

Info-chan: Yeah, hard pass

Ayano: Eh, why not.

Info-chan: Oh, fine.

(For all you fortune tellers out there, Ayano drew the Moon for her past,

the Page of pentacles for her present, and the Star for her future.

Info-chan drew the Five of cups, the Six of Swords, and the World

in the same order)

_Shin: Now you Ayano, are a mystery_

_From not your most normal of families_

I mean, no offense

_Now you found some love, and you can't ignore_

_So get the thing you really want and you'll do anything for._

Shin: Found something valuable?

Ayano: More than ever! But it's someone, not something.

Shin: I see. You found a boy you like, and he's not in this room

Ayano: Well you see, his name is...

Shin: _And his name's, and his name's, Taro Yamada._

_And when I look into your future, I see you in his arms._

Info: Hah! I've seen better cold reading than that!

Shin: _Now you info-chan, I don't wanna waste much time_

_You've been struggling all your life_

_You've struggled with comprehension_

_And aggression, and depression_

_So you try to break free_

_But you've got nothing but strife_

_But in your future, the you, I see_

_Is the kind of you, that you always wanted to be_

Info-chan: W-what… How?

Shin: Well, it looks like I got you.

_I got you, I got you, I got you alright._

_I hope you're satisfied._

_But you ain't, don't blame me._

_You can blame my friends, on the other side,_

"Alright, that'll be ¥1500," said Shin.

"Uhh," I said. I looked at Info-chan. For the first time in my life, I saw her speechless.

_One transaction later._

"HOW THE HECK DID HE KNOW ALL THAT!?" exclaimed Info-chan, as we walked out of the room. Her normal calm and smug demeanor was blown out of the saddle, as she sputtered and panicked, her face red was as her hair. I guess this is what she's like when she's not in control, which isn't very often.

"Well, at least I got some information on Oka," I said. "This'll definitely be useful later on,"

"Yeah, that. I really hope he doesn't tell anyone..."

"Oh yeah, what was that about?" I asked.

"What?"

"That stuff he said, about struggling and breaking free?"

Info-chan flushed even more.

"Uh, I have to go," she said, quickly dashing off to her club room.

Sheesh, talk about antisocial.

Oh my, I'm really getting into this friend stuff.

Anyway, back to Oka, Kizana, and Amai.

Unlike Osana and Kokona, they're all leaders of clubs. So the obvious answer is to join one of their clubs in order to get closer to them.

Right?

Wrong.

Even if I don't intend to kill anybody, I may be forced too at some point. And when someone in a club dies, the other members are the first to be suspected.

It would be much safer to join a club that has little to nothing to do with the ones I'm targeting. That way I can still gain an advantageous position but without the risk of being suspected.

But which one? Each club would give me a different benefit...

I walked down the hall and saw posters for each and every club lining the walls.

I can't join the cooking, drama, or occult clubs. That would be far too suspicious, should Megami catch wind.

Let's see... the art club, the gardening club, the science club, the gaming club... the light music club?

Well, I do play a bit of guitar...

_A few halls later..._

I walked into the light music club room. It had black, soundproofed walls, with posters of famous bands and musicians on them. There was a small, five-person stage opposite the door. Microphones, speakers, and instruments were scattered about.

Sitting on a chair was a girl with short red and black hair. She was holding a guitar.

"Uh, hi. Are you the club leader?" I asked, looking at the red band on her arm.

She looked up from her instrument.

"You betcha I am," her voice was light and cheery. "Anything you wanna know?"

I noticed something. Rock posters, rock instruments, rock decor, rock hair... something's not adding up.

"Why are you called the Light Music Club?"

"Oh that?" she said, "Yeah, the name's kinda outdated. I mean, we used to do that kind of music, but now we focus on rock. We're not just a club anymore, we're a band, the Strawberry Thieves!"

"The Strawberry Thieves?"

"I know it doesn't make sense, but our first choice wasn't "Age appropriate," as the teacher called it,"

"I see. Do you have any spots available?"

She gave me a critical look as if she was staring into my very essence.

"Well, we're a band, so we don't let just anyone join. You have to sort of... belong here if you know what I mean,"

"I think I do," I looked at her guitar. "I do know how to play guitar pretty well"

"Okay, prove it," she said. She eagerly handed me the instrument and plugged it into a nearby amp.

Alright, let's just go with something I know pretty well...

_One guitar solo later..._

"So how was that?" I asked.

The Club Leader blinked for a moment, before exclaiming.

"That was awesome!"

"Really?" I tried to show my enthusiasm.

"Yeah! You should totally join!" she shook my hand.

"That's great! Oh right, I'm Ayano Aishi,"

"Miyuji Shan. Welcome to the band, Ayano. I hope you're ready for some hard rocking, instant fame, and late nights,"

"What?"

"You know, late nights practicing. Mostly this new song I wrote called _Panther," _She handed me a few sheets of paper. "Can't wait to see ya for our next gig, babe,"

"What?"

"Band speak. You'll get used to it,"

I sure hope I do. Anyway, I said goodbye and went to class.

So, I'm part of a band now. Can't think of any possible problem with that, I mean, if she means what she says by "Instant fame," then Senpai will only be a hop, skip and a jump away. And by that, I mean an Amai, Oka, and Kizana away.


	10. Kokona can hear the bells under the sea

_Lunchtime_

After class, I decided to start looking for the next rival, Amai Odayaka. Info-chan told me that Senpai joined the cooking club, so she's probably the biggest threat at the moment.

Recently, I started bringing "Meal-drinks" to school instead of a bento. They aren't very tasty, but they're efficient and that's all I need.

I quickly downed the tasteless contents and went to the school kitchen. I know that, unlike other students, the cooking club members prepare their own meals around this time.

Thankfully, I still have the audio recorder from when I eliminated Osana. It was a simple matter of turning it on and hiding it inside a bag of rice and leaving before anyone saw me.

I even found a knife that Senpai touched! I switched it out for my own knife and hid it in my dress.

I quickly walked back to class, where I saw Osana texting on her phone, and Kokona was reading off a piece of paper.

"It has been our pleasure to share our life here beneath the sea with you, to show our appreciation for your kindness to the turtle," she said. "Now, we understand that you wish to return to your own home."

"Hi Kokona," I said.

She looked up from the words.

"Oh, hello Ayano,"

"What are you doing?"

She beamed at me.

"I'm practicing for the school play,"

Oh right. Kokona's in the drama club. And she just might be the key to taking down Kizana.

"It's _Romeo and Juliet, _right?" I said.

"Well… yes, but I didn't get a role in it. I'm going to be in the ending skit instead,"

"Oh, well that's unfortunate. I think you'd make a great Juliet!"

"Aw, thanks. But it's not really a big deal. I get to be princess Otohime instead!" she twirled gracefully.

"Really? That's great!" I was never really one for fairy tales, but Kokona seems happy.

"And you know what the best part is?" she asked.

"What?"

Osana looked up from her phone.

"Riku got the role of Urashima Taro,"

"I know, right?" Kokona's eyes sparkled.

"Doesn't he, you know, leave the princess forever and turn into an old man?" I pointed out.

Kokona was about to say something, but Osana spoke first.

"The skit has an alternate ending where Urashima heads back to the undersea kingdom and speaks with a turtle to forgive his sins and regain his youth. Then he..."

"...Marries the princess!" Kokona finished.

Well… I can safely say that Kokona isn't a threat anymore. Seriously, all I did was set her up on a rooftop lunch date with him.

"Aren't you overreacting a little bit?" said Osana, staring at her phone screen. Strange, does this have anything to do with her and Senpai?

But Kokona wasn't listening. She stared wistfully out the window at the cherry tree.

"Uh, earth to Kokona!"

_Kokona: I can hear the bells._

Osana: What?

_Kokona: Well, don't cha hear 'em chime?_

Ayano: Well this came out of nowhere.

_Kokona: Can't 'cha feel my heartbeat keeping perfect time?_

Kokona: _And all because he,_

_Touched me_

Osana: What?

Kokona: _He looked at me and stared, yes he_

_Bumped me_

_My heart was unprepared when he_

_Tapped me_

_And knocked me off my feet_

_One little touch_

_Now my life's complete_

_'cause when he_

_Nudged me_

_Love put me in a fix, yes it_

_Hit me_

_Just like a ton of bricks,_

Ayano: Ouch.

_Kokona: Yes my, heart burst_

_Now I know what life's about_

_One little touch_

_And love's knocked me out and_

_I can hear the bells_

Osana: Where'd that chorus come from?

_Kokona: My head is spinning_

_I can hear the bells_

_Something's beginning_

Osana: Like a migraine?

_Everybody says_

_That a girl who looks like me_

_Can't win his love_

_Kokona: Well, just wait and see 'cause_

_I can hear the bells_

Ayano: Literally nobody says that about you.

_Just hear them chiming_

_I can hear the bells_

_My temperature's climbing_

Osana: Should we get her to the nurse?

_I can't contain my joy_

_'Cause I finally found the boy_

_I've been missin'_

_Kokona: Listen!_

_I can hear the bells_

Ayano: When senpai notices you.

Osana: That meme? Really? And what about _your _Senpai?

Ayano: What?

_Round one_

_He'll ask me out after the play, and then_

_Round two_

_I'll primp, but won't be late because_

_Round three's_

_When we kiss under the tree_

_Won't go all the way_

_But we'll go to tier 3_

Ayano: What?

_Round four_

_He'll ask me for my hand and then_

_Round five_

_We'll book the wedding band so by_

_Round six_

_Kizana, to your surprise_

_This "second-rate" actress_

_Takes the prize and_

_I can hear the bells_

_My ears are ringing_

_I can hear the bells_

_The bridesmaids are singing_

_Everybody says_

_That a guy who's such a gem_

_Won't look my way_

_Kokona: Well, the laugh's on them 'cause_

_I can hear the bells_

Ayano: Again, you aren't star-crossed_  
_

_My father will smile_

_I can hear the bells_

_As he walks me down the aisle_

_My mother would be proud_

_But I can't see 'cause Riku and me_

_Are french kissin'_

_Listen!_

_I can hear the bells_

_I can hear the bells_

_My head is reeling_

_I can hear the bells_

_I can't stop the peelings_

Osana: Huh?

_Everybody warns_

_That he won't like what he'll see_

_But I know that he'll look_

_Inside of me.  
_

Ayano and Osana: EW!

_I can hear the bells_

_Today's just the start 'cause_

_I can hear the bells_

_And till death do us part_

_And even when we die_

_We'll look down from up above_

_Remembering the night_

_That we two fell in love_

_We both will share a tear_

_And he'll whisper as we're reminiscin'_

_Listen!_

_I can hear the bells_

"I… I have no words," said Osana.

"Pokemon entry #132," I said.

"What?"

"Ditto,"

Osana turned to Kokona.

"Kokona,"

"Yes?" she replied.

"You're crazy,"

"Says the girl who got rejected yesterday," Kokona playfully teased. Osana blushed.

"Wow… news travels fast in this school," I said without thinking.

"You knew?" said Osana.

Oh, crud. Quick, come up with an excuse.

"Uh… yeah. Miyuji told me."

"Miyuji? As in, president of the light music club and lead singer of the _Strawberry Thieves?_"

"Uh, yeah? I just joined this morning,"

"SHE LET YOU IN?!" Osana and Kokona said at the same time.

"She did. I just played her a guitar solo," I said.

"You play guitar?" said Kokona.

"Eh, I dabble a little bit,"

Osana frowned.

"I don't know about you, but it takes more than just "dabbling" to get into the light music club. Next, to the drama club, it's the hardest one to get into!"

"I can't wait to hear you play!" Kokona beamed.

"Thanks," I said.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.


End file.
